


The Dance

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Declarations Of Love, Developing Friendships, Dorks in Love, Eleven/Mike Wheeler Angst, Eleven/Mike Wheeler-Centric, Emo Mike Wheeler, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Love, Love at First Sight, Loyalty, Male-Female Friendship, Mike Wheeler Loves Eleven, Protective Mike Wheeler, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sad, Sad Eleven (Stranger Things), Sad Ending, School Dances, Snow Ball (Stranger Things), True Love, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Mike Wheeler doesn't want to go to the Snow Ball without El. He decides to skip it altogether...but not before he tries to find her, one last time.Oneshot/drabble





	The Dance

Mike Wheeler didn't care that his friends would wonder where the hell he was. He didn't care that he was going to miss something he'd been looking forward to, at least in the past (and it wasn't like it was prom or anything). He didn't care that he was missing the Snow Ball. Because to him, this was more important. 

The house was quiet. He didn't even know if his parents knew he was home. Nancy was out. 

Mike was in the basement. The basement was pretty dark, for the most part. That was okay too. He was dressed in a suit and tie, and most importantly he was sitting...in El's blanket fort, crosslegged. In his hands were two things that might've seemed random to anyone else: a box of Eggo's waffles, and a bouquet of flowers. He had his walkie-talkie in his lap. 

He was waiting. There were tears in his eyes. Since it was dark, maybe she wouldn't be able to see if he cried... 

"You promised," he whispered as a mantra. "I promised, you promised, I promised..." 

And friends keep their promises. Friends don't lie. 

(No one was there. No one was coming.)


End file.
